You Are My Everything
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Kabar pernikahan kedua sahabatnya telah menyebar keseluruh Konoha bahkan sampai ketelinganya, dan kini ia sadar tak ada kesempatan untuknya, perjuangannya telah sia -sia dan sudah saatnya dirinya melangkah mundur. Ficlet NaruSaku HeadCanon Narusaku


**You Are My Everithing**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Kabar pernikahan kedua sahabatnya telah menyebar keseluruh Konoha bahkan sampai ketelinganya, dan kini ia sadar tak ada kesempatan untuknya, perjuangannya telah sia -sia dan sudah saatnya dirinya melangkah mundur. Ficlet NaruSaku HeadCanon

* * *

 **~XXX~ You Are My Everithing ~XXX~**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kini nampak tengah berdiri diatas jajaran patung -patung wajah Hokage, dari raut wajahnyapun sudah tak terlihat ekspresi apa yang tengah ia umbarkan tapi satu jelas yang terlihat yaitu rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

Tes!

Setetes Likuid menetes dari pelupuk matanya, sungguh ia tak kuasa menahan rasa yang tengah pendam, rasa nyeri didalam dada yang kapan saja siap untuk membunuhmu, kini ia telah memutuskan dan setelah mendapat izin dari sang Godaime Hokage ia siap melangkah dijalan yang baru.

[Flashback]

 _Brak!_

 _Sebuah suara gebrakkan meja yang cukup keras membuat suasana ruangan yang tadinya hening kini sedikit ramai walau suasana menjadi tal mengenakkan._

 _"Jangan bercanda Naruto-Gaki" Sang Godaime menatap dalam nan tajam orang yang ada didepannya ini._

 _Naruto tersenyum miring. "Aku tak bercanda Tsunade-Baachan"_

 _"Apa ini karena Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade memastikkan dan sepertinya dugaannya benar karena terlihat bahu Naruto yang menegang._

 _Naruto mengangguk tanpa keraguan. "Ya, Aku ingin pergi karena mereka" Naruto menunduk. "Aku bahagia jika Sakura-chan bahagia tapi untuk hal ini aku tak bisa, melihat apa yang selama ini aku perjuangkan justru menjadi milik orang lain"_

 _"Kau itu kuat dan tampan Naruto, kau bisa memperoleh gadis selain Sakura lagipula Hinata menaruh hati padamu?" Tsunade masih berusaha meruntuhkan apa yang Naruto teguhkan._

 _"Bukankah ini sama halnya dengan Baachan?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum tapi senyum ini terasa asing. "Ada laki -laki yang mencintai Baachan sampai akhir hayatnya tapi Baachan tak bisa bersamanya karena Baachan masih mencintai seseorang". Ia menatap dalam Tsunade. "Bukankah kasus kita sama"_

 _"Ta-.."_

 _"Sudah kukatakan aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Hinata jadi diamlah" Bentak Naruto yang membuat Tsunade diam tapi bukan karena takut melainkan agar Naruto lebih menenangkan dirinya._

 _Tsunade menunduk, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto bahwa perasaan memang tak bisa dipaksakan, tapi jika melihat keputusan Naruto rasanya ia tetap tak akan rela._

 _"Aku tak peduli dengan keputusan Baachan tapi tekadku sudah kuat jadi percuma ji-..."_

 _Tsunade dengan cepat memotong ucapan Naruto. "Jika keputusanmu sudah bulat maka aku tak bisa menolaknya"_

 _"Arigatou"_

 _Naruto mengangguk kemudian tubuhnya menghilang disertai terpaan cahaya berwarna kuning._

[Flashback off]

Tep! Tep!

Tep! Tep!

Deru langkah cepat tedengar dari arah belakan, Naruto menyadarinya tapi ia pura -pura tak menyadarinya sampai sebuah suara lembut nan menenangkan merasuk kedaalam indra pendengarannya.

"Naruto"

Naruto menoleh dan netra biru samudranya mendapati gadis bersurai pink tengah berlari pelan menuju arahnya yang nampak berkilauan diterpa cahaya senja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?" Tanyanya setelah tiba ditempat Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh tanpa menghiraukaannya. "Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu Sakura, ini adalah tempatku dimana aku biasa menghabiskan waktu sore paska perang sendirian"

Sakura tersentak mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut yang biasanya berceloteh ria bahkan ia menekan dibeberapa kata seolah menegaskan sesuatu.

"Aku tadi tak sengaja melihatmu disini maka akan datang menghampirimu" Jawab Sakura.

Naruto rasanya ingin tertawa mendengarnya namun ekspresinya masih menunjukkan kedataran. "Menemuiku untuk apa? Lagipula kau sudah memiliki Sasuke maka dari itu kau tak memerlukkan aku lagi, janjiku sudah kutepati jadi kembalilah dimana kau seharusnya berada"

Dada Sakura terasa nyeri mendengar untaian kata dari Naruto, memang benar Naruto telah menepati janjinya tapi apa Naruto marah padanya dan juga ia merasa jauh terhadap Naruto tak seperti dulu saat mereka mengejar Sasuke bersama.

"Apa kau marah padaku Naruto? Kenapa aku merasa sekarang jauh darimu?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Naruto berbalik menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin yang tengah menyimpan luka. "Kau atau aku yang menjauh? Kau tak ingat kau sudah membuangku setelah menemukan hal yang lebih baik daripada aku". Naruto menunjuk Sakura lagi. "Dan kau yang melupakanku setelah kau memiliki Sasuke, apa artinya aku dimatamu?"

Sakura menunduk, ia salah ia tahu tapi ia melakukkan itu bukan tanpa alasaan tapi karena...

"Yah karena memang selama ini kerbersamaan kita diikat oleh sebuah janji dan setelah janji itu terlaksana maka kau tak memerlukkan aku lagi"

'Tidak'

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata terluka namun ia tahu netra didepannya ini merasakan perasaan terluka jauh dari dari apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Jadi karena itu kau memutuskan untuk pergi selamanya dari Konoha?"

Naruto tak terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, ia yakin ia mengetahui ini dari Tsunade karena baachannya itu tak bisa menyimpan rahasia jika bersama Sakura terutama hal -hal yang menyangkut dirinya dan Sakura.

"Aku dan Sasuke tadi menemui Tsunade-sama dan beliau menceritakan semuanya"

"Itu bukan hanya karena, bagiku itu segalanya Sakura". Naruto menarik nafas sejenak menikmati matahari yang segera tertidur. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang aku rasakan pada dirimu, aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya waktu, pikiran, bahkan nyawaku hanya untuk dirimu tapi semuanya sia -sia"

Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura menatapnya lembut dengan sorot mata terluka. "Dan waktu ini adalah waktu dimana aku harus menyerah, sudah cukup selama ini aku melawan takdir yang tertulis untukku Sakura, tapi walaupun bagaimanapun juga kau adalah segalanya bagiku"

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto dalam, sungguh ia tak akan pernah sanggup jika ia kehilangan senyum diwajah Naruto, bukan ia tak ingin mempertahankan Naruto disisinya namun ada alasan yang mengganggunya.

"Kau adalah sumber kebahagianku Sakura dan saat kebahagian itu tak bisa kuraih maka dari itu aku memutuskan pergi"

Greph!

Tanpa aba -aba Sakura memeluk Naruto erat tak membiarkan Naruto meninggalkan dirinya, sudah cukup ia terluka karena jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka, kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka terlebih sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini Naruto, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

Naruto memberontak dari pelukan Sakura. "Lepaskan Sakura, aku bukan orang yang bisa merebut calon istri sahabatnya sendiri"

"Lupakan Sasuke Hiks... Aku bukan calon istrinya lagi Hiks..."

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar teriakan Sakura yang kini kembali memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa jauh darimu, aku selalu membutuhkan dirimu, aku sengaja membuat jarak diantara kita karena aku merasa tak pantas bersamamu hiks...". Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto. "Aku terlalu menyakitimu hiks... itu yang dikatakan orang -orang, mereka beranggapan kau lebih pantas bersama Hinata"

Naruto mendorong Sakura kemudian menatapnya dalam -dalam. "Kau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang -orang dan memilih bersama Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu aku salah karena hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa menghiraukan perasaanmu, tapi kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana disisiku"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka. "Jadi selama ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja?"

"Lalu apa kau akan meninggalkan aku sendiri disini menjadi prawan tua seperti Tsunade-Shisou?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia menggeleng ditengah pernyatuan dahi mereka. "Aku tak perlu mengatakan aku mencintaimu tapi aku akan mengatakan kau segalanya bagiku Sakura-chan"

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyum mendengar itu. "Kau juga segalanya bagiku Naruto"

Kedua bibir itu bertemu menyatu menjadi satu, sama seperti cinta mereka yang menyatu setelah jalan panjang yang mereka lalui.

.

I'm lost without you...

You are my everithing...

 **~XXX~ THE END ~XXX~**

* * *

Gak tahu setan apa melintas ehhhh... tiba -tiba pengen buat fict yang beginian hehe... maaf pendek namanya juga ficlet... dont forget to RnR


End file.
